Dill
Dill is a character found in Greenthumb Gardens in the game Dragon Quest VII. History Dill is the son of Burdock, the owner of Greenthumb Gardens' Herb Garden. He falls in love with Lavender, one of his father's servants. He proposes to marry her, which would eliminate her debt. He is jealous of Carraway who he feels is monopolizing Lavender's affection. At the same time, Cayenne, a servant, is in love with Dill. She tries to have Dill return her affections but he spurns her advances. One day, as he is looking out the garden, he sees Lavender and Carraway talking. It is at this time that a Gray Rain begins to fall. This is caused by the Rainiac. The rain turns all of the residents to stone. Greenthumb Gardens After the party defeats the Rainmaker and uses the Angel Tear, Dill sees that Carraway has fallen on top of Lavender. Believing that this is too forward, even for Carraway, Dill rushes to the garden. He finds out that Carraway, in his zeal to protect Lavender, put himself on top of her to protect her from the Gray Rain. He becomes stiff and unresponsive due to the effects of overexposure. Dill has Carraway taken to his house. He tries to console Lavender, but is rebuff by the depressed woman. This causes him to complain that Carraway is still monopolizing her affections. While this is going on, Dill and Cayenne are seen talking when suddenly, she kisses him. Dill removes himself from her embrace. She states that this is probably what Lavender and Carraway are doing but he refuses to believe it. When the party cures Carraway, Dill decides that his father should throw a party to celebrate his recovery. Burdock also uses this feast to announce Dill's engagement to Lavender. Unfortunately, rain begins to fall. Fearing that it is the Gray Rain, everyone runs for shelter. When Carraway leaves town without a word, Dill tries to console Lavender, but she rebuffs him again. Interim Dill eventually marries Lavender, who gives birth to their son, who she names Carrington. Sometime during the interim, Dill loses his mansion and his garden to Dan D. Lion. He is now a worker in the field. He becomes lazy, starts to frequent the bars, and abuses Lavender. It got so bad for her that she ran away from town. 30 Years Later Dill is working in the field with his son, Carrington. He is quite lazy and doesn't finish the work that he needs to do. He goes back to his house, even after being scolded by his son. Later, he is visited by Cayenne who, despite being married to Dan D. Lion, still has feelings for him. Dill still rebuffs her, telling her that it is pointless to reminiscence about the past. He notices that she still has the rope that he made for her and that it is in tatters. He asks her if she wants to replace it. Cayenne refuses, saying that she likes it. When Cayenne is revealed to have poisoned her husband, Dill comes in and tells Dan D. Lion that she poisoned him and that he was her accomplice. Dan D. Lion throws both Cayenne and Dill out of his house and the town. Dill tells Cayenne to come with him. She says that she doesn't have anything packed, but he tells her that they can get what they need elsewhere. They leave the town together, never to be heard from again. If the party visits his house after he leaves, they discover a letter on the table that he left for Carrington, in which he apologizes for being a horrible husband and father. Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII non-player characters